The Sketch
by Chocolatelilac101
Summary: Naminé can't seem to get her mind off of Roxas after their many meeting's in Twilight Town. Then one night while she is sketching her and Roxas meet up again. Rated M, so little kiddies should not read! (My first fanfic no flames please)


**A/N: Hello there my little angels, this is my very first Fanfic so be nice, Kay!? Lots of love!Oh, and this is rated M for a reason so if you don't like this kind of stuff or are to young then I would leave now. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Naminé sat at her window still, her pale blue eyes set on the night sky while she allowed her her right hand to sketch it. Being sure to get the full shape and texture of the moon. The starts sparkled like diamonds and night crickets sang loudly in the trees.

The weather in Twilight town was perfect. Not to cold, not to hot. Just perfect. However, Naminé was alone, and she hated being so alone. When she met Roxas the first time a few weeks ago, she just couldn't get over on how beautiful he was. The spiky honey-blonde locks. Shiney aquamarine colored eyes, milky white skin...he was gorgous.

To gorgous to be a nobody, Naminé thought to herself as she continued with her sketch. Now, working on the tall trees that surrounded the ever went near the mansion, except for Roxas. It always brought excitment and joy to Namine when she spotted the spiky blonde by the long black gates in front of the mansion.

She could of sworn that he spotted her one time,but it didn't bother wanted to be noticed more then anything,the other nobody's are just plan wierd or think of her as a witch. Since her sketches could become reality if she really wanted them to.

A small smile formed onto the blonde nobodies lips as she remembered her first meeting with Roxas.

_Hello, Roxas._

_Uh... Hi... And you are...?_

_ I wanted to meet you at least once._

_ Me?_

_Yes, you._

Naminé's eyes dropped down to her sketch, and they nearly fell out of her head once she realized what she had just drew. The night sky, and the forest in front of her of course but there was somthing else...

_Roxas. _

_A nude Roxas. _

Naminé felt the heat rising to her cheeks as her sketch book slowly slid off of her lap and landed onto the floor,along with the pencil that she was sketching with.

Naminé has _never _sketched anything so dirty like that before. What would Diz have a say on this? Diz, was sort of like Naminé's boss. And she hated him. She _hated _being bossed around and she just _HATED _doing what she does.

For a whole year now, she's been reorganizing Sora's memories. But She just wanted to be loved. She wanted to feel important, wanted. But who would give that to her?

She was just a nobody. _A witch._

_Nobody would love a witch. _

A small tear fell from the nobodies cheek.

Then suddenly, she heard a pair of soft footsteps enter her white and lonely bedroom.

"Roxas..." Naminé whispered, feeling a bolt of warmth explode inside of her as she felt the boys name on her lips. Now of course, Naminé did not have a heart,but if she did...she knew it would be pounding just from the sight of Roxas.

"Naminé?" Roxas asked in a puzzled tone before his attention shifted over to one of the drawings on the wall. Naminé knew that was a sketch of Roxas and Axel, both in the Organization cloaks, when Roxas was in the Organization.

"This is...me? ...And Axel's here too." Roxas said to Naminé, still in a puzzled tone as if he had just found out that he won the lottery.

"You _ARE_ best friends..." The blonde nobody whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes still glued on the boy. She just could not believe that Roxas actually decided to step in the Haunted Mansion.

"_Very_ funny." Roxas sneered at the pale girl as he continued to walk around her large bedroom, everything was sort of creeped Roxas out.

Does this girl know that they're other colors?

"Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are?" Naminé blurted out, a bit frustrated with him. Now that she thought about it, he was a lot like his sombody.

"No one knows me better than me." Roxas replied.

"Of course" Naminé muttered as she slowly got up from the window still.

"But...I don't get what's been happening lately..."Roxas added before stopping to stare at a sketch of Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"You know these three, don't you?" Naminé asked patiently and Roxas nodded.

"Yeah. Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're from the dreams."

"About a year ago, some things happened, and I had to take apart thememories chained together in Sora's heart. But now... I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon Sora will  
be his old self again. The process has been affecting you, too, Roxas."Naminé explaned.

"You mean...the dreams?" Roxas asked, taking his eyes off of the picture to look into Naminé's.

"Yes... You and Sora are connected. And...in order for Sora to become completely whole again... He needs you." She replied softly, watching Roxas as he turned his gaze back to her picture wall to see a sketch of him and Sora.

"Me? What for?" Roxas asked looking back at the blonde.

"You hold half of what he is... He needs you, Roxas..."

The spiky-haired nobody gazed down at the pale blonde in front of him. He took in the moment to study her, and she was so beautiful. It was the biggest reason to why he wanted to visit the old Mansion. He remembed his friend, Pence teling him about a strange girl in there, and this girl was _her. _

She was strange no question. But she was beautiful.

Wide pale blue eyes,thick eyelashes, cuiped bow curved lips, small button nose, ivory skin, petite, but with a desent amount of curves. Somthing about her just drove Roxas crazy.

"Naminé?" Roxas whispered as he absently walked over to her. His lips ached for hers, his fingers tingled to dance over that fine pale and silky skin of hers.

Naminé just stood there, looking up at Roxas as he approached her.

"Roxas..." She whispered, feeling her breath hitch up in her throat as he slowly leant in towards her.

The two nobodies closed their eyes before they're lips combinded into one. Creating a heated passion between the two nobides, having them crave for more.

Naminé wrapped her arms around Roxas' neck to tangle her fingers into his honey blonde hair, his long spikes twisted with her pale slender fingers as he allowed his strong hands to trace her curves causing her to shiver in the kiss. Roxas felt himself becoming aroused between his legs. He knew what that meant.

Naminé deepened the kiss by sliding her tounge inside of his mouth causing the boy to moan and tangle his with hers. The blonde giggled as she backed him into the long white table that remainded in the center of her bedroom. Roxas gasped as he felt her soft hands slowly slide up his shirt.

It wasn't long before she pulled away from the kiss to start working on his pants. Roxas was in shock, but he wanted this too. He hated to take advantage of the girl but he was a teenage boy, nobody or not. He still was a teenage boy.

Roxas quickly slided his boxers off before he helped Naminé with her bent down to savagly kiss her soft and sweet lips once more before picking her up in his arms.

Naminé's breathing increased when she felt his errection rubbing against her inner thigh, she could feel her panties starting to go damp as she sprinkled hot kisses down his neck. Roxas couldn't take it anymore. He quickly laid the blonde nobody onto the table, she watched him with wide lustful eyes as he hooked his fingers around the side of her panties to push them aside so that her entrince was now exposed to him.

Roxas gave the girl a small smile as she guided him into her small and tight passage, causing them both to moan loudly from the sweet sensation.

"Naminé!" Roxas hissed leaning forwards to allow himself to slide deeper inside of é moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs tightly around the boy's waist as he started moving in a slow rythem. Roxas' eyes rolled to the back of his head and he grabbed her hips tightly as he eased his way in and out of her repeatedly.

"Ah..Roxas...yes..." Naminé whispered, gripping tightly onto the boy's arms as she started to slowly buck her hips upwards to meet his rythem.

Roxas grunted in response as he started to pick up his speed, causing them both to moan loudly. The table started to rock beneath them and Naminé's little body started to bounce along with his thrusts.

Roxas roared before he released inside of her, Naminé gasped softly as he slid out of her and fell to the floor exaughsted from his hard work.

Naminé slowly got off from the table, knowing that she will be walking funny for awhile from the event that happened tonight but she didn't care. She slowly pulled her underwear back in its place and slipped her dress back on as Roxas finished buttoning his pants.

The two nobodies sat there holding one another for awhile, just listening to one another breathing softly. They didn't do it for just lust, they made eachother one. They felt complete when they were togther.

"Naminé..." Roxas panted"Who _are_ you?"

"I'm a witch with power over Sora's memories and those around him."She repiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"A witch?" Roxas asked puzzled.

"That's what DiZ called me. But I don't know why I have this power...I just do. I'm not even sure there's a right way for me to use it." Naminé explaned.

"Hmm...I can't help you 's funny... Suddenly I feel like I don't know myself at all... I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me...that I don't?"

She felt herself starting to tear up.

"You...you were never supposed to exist, Roxas." She whispered.

"What...?" Roxas sputtered. "How could you even say such a thing...even if it were true?"

" I'm sorry. I guess some things really are better left unsaid." Naminé said feeling ashamed of herself, but he had to know at some point.

Suddenly, A dark portal springs up behind,DiZ containing Naminé. Roxas shot up to his feet.

"Naminé!" Roxas shouted

Diz laughed evily.

"A Nobody doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be."

"But what IS a Nobody!?" Roxas demanded.

"Roxas. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't 'll be whole!" Naminé cried out.

"I'll...disappear...?" Roxas asked confused.

"No, you won't disappear! You'll-" Diz quickly covered her mouth, Roxas snarled at the man and ran over to the portial and Naminé stops Diz's clench over her mouth.

"WAIT!" Roxas cried out as they started to fade.

"Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!" Naminé called out to him.

"Let her go!" Roxas shouted as the portal vanishes, leaving Roxas alone in the large white bedrom surrounded by Naminé's sketches.

" Naminé..."


End file.
